Don't be stupid!
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max isn't feeling to well and blames it on having pizza and beer but later on finds out shes pregnant. how will she and Ben react? MB
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be stupid**

**Hiya peeps hope ya lyk this story. It's dedicated to ma sista Amy. U ken who ya are hen. xxx**

Max and Ben share an apartment at TC. Max hasn't been felling very well lately and is about to find out why. Both Max and Ben arecuddled up on the three piece suite, watching tv.

"Maxie are you okay?" Ben asked looking down at Max

"Yeah, why?" she asked

"You just seem different the past few days" he answered Max didn't reply

"Talk to me Max" he suggested

"There's nothing to say Ben" she muttered

"What are you worried about?" he moved to look at her face to see if there was any sign of what was wrong.

"I'm not worried" she said wearing the emotionless Manticore mask. Instantly Ben knew she wasn't telling him something.

"I can sense your worried about something" he told her

"It's just Alec..he's up to something" Max looked into his eyes then lay her head back down on his chest. Hoping he would fall for the little lie.

"He's always up to something...this means you can tell me anything Maxie and i'll still be yours" Ben gently brushed his fingers over the mark on her neck.

"But you'll go all protective on me and hurt.." Max muttered thinking back to that morning when her and Alec had been sparring then got pains in her stomach.

"What's happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

"See what i mean, stop it" she barked

"But.." he tried to reason but Max wasn't havving it.

"I don't want to hear it" she hissed and got up, headed for the kitchen.

"Max" Ben sat up and called her but she just took a bottle of chilled water out the fridge and went into her room and closed the door. Then she lay down on the bed pressing the cold bottle on her forehead and she was half curled up into a ball shape.

"Maxie speak to me. What's wrong?" Ben walked into the room and shut the door.

"Nothing" she replied automatically

"Your hurt" he muttered sitting on the edge of the bed

"I'm fine" she replied still having her eyes closed. Ben pocked Max stomach slightly with a finger to see is she had a sore stomach and she winced in pain.

"Max why didn't you tell me your in pain" he asked as he lay down next to her and gently pulkled her into a hug. Max let him.

"Admiting your hurt is showing sign of weakness" she answered

"It's okay to be hurt and let others help you. We're not at Manticore anymore" Ben reminded her.

Ben moved his hand to rest it on Max stomach but her fast reflexs caught his wrist.

"I won't hurt you Maxie, i didn't know you were hurt before" he told her slowly Maxs grip loosened and she let go. Their eyes locked. Max tensed up and Ben gently rubbed her stomach with his warm hand.

"Better?" he asked as he sensed Max relax

"Much...how come it's fine when you do it but when i do it doesn't help" she asked

"Your holding the iced water on you forehead your hands must be freezing" he smiled

"You tell me" she returned the smile and placed her cold hands on his cheeks

"Oh, yeah, there cold" he pulled away, Max placed the bottle on the bed side table.

"I'm sorry i over reacted, i just don't want you to get hurt" he apologised

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you" Max replied

"Told me what?" Ben didn't know

"That i haven't been feeling well laetly" Max answered

"Max transgenics don't get sick" Ben replied worried

"Yeah, i know that's waht's worrying me" Max confessed

"Maybe you've just ate something dodgey" he said

"Like pizza and beer" Max replied

"You had them together" Ben check and Max nodded

"There's you problem. Go to sleep honey you'll feel better in the morning" Ben told her

"I hope so" Max siged and Ben hugged her tighter.

"Oh Ben watch the stomach" Max rushed

"Sorry" he kissed the back of her head and Max fell asleep in his arms.

Hate it? Love it? Not really sure? Please let me know it would be greatly appreciated. Kelly xxx.


	2. Something isn't right

Max woke up she wrapped her arms around herslef and screamed in pain. Ben woke up instantly when he sensed her pain.

"Max what's wrong?" Ben asked fully awake and alert

"My stomach it hurts so much" she cried

"hen did this start?" he rubbed her back as she curled up into a tight ball shape.

"Earlier but it wasn't this bad" she answered

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ben hugged her.

"You looked so peaceful" she replied

"Max you should have just woke me up. You mean the world to me. I'll go get you some pain killers and a hot water bottle" Ben turned to leave but Max gently took his hand.

"There's none i've check. Please don't leave me alone" she begged

"Sure. Max what can i do to help?" he asked before kissing her forehead

"Nothing it will pass" she whispered

"I love you and i won't let anything happen to you" he told her

"I'm scared it hurts so much" she confessed

"Max i wish there was something i can do" he said stroking her soft hair. Max cried harder as the pain increased. Ben reached out onto the bedside table and get his cell phone.

"Who are you calling? I don't want anyone here" Max told him

"Seth to see if he can help" he answered

"Hello" came a female voice

"Jondy" Ben guessed

"Hey Bro" she greeted

"Is Seth there?" Ben asked

"Yeah, can you wait to minutes he's just finishing off Zacks wound?" Jondy answered

"Not really. Are you in Med bay?" he rushed

"Yes" she answered

"Okay don't move i'm bring Max down somethings wrong" he informed his sister

"Hurray up then. Is she okay?" Jondy asked worried but Ben hung up.

"Max i'm going to carry you to Med bay okay?" he told her

"No, i don't want to go" she protested

"Max please let us help" Ben said softly Max nodded and Ben scooped her up into his strong arms and blurred to Med bay.

"Max wake up" Ben ordered as they walked into Med bay

"I'm to tired" she muttered

"Max, Max can you hear me?" Seth rushed to her side and signaled to Ben to put her on the hospital bed.

"Seth, Jondy" Max looked up at her brother and sister as they stood by her side.

"Hey baby sister your gonna be okay?"Jondy took Max hand in hers and rubbed it gently

"Zack what happened?" Max asked as Zack appeared by Jondys side

"Don't worry about it, save your energy Maxie" he kissed her forehead While Jondy and Zack spoke to Max to keep her awake. Ben filled Seth in on what happened.

"What's wrong Ben?" Seth asked as he check Maxs vision, breathing etc.

"She's been having severe stomach pains, she says it feels tihgt" he informed his brother.

"How long has this been happening for?" Seth asked Ben as he pressed down on Max stomach. She tried to muffle a scream of pain.

"Gently Seth" Jondy snapped

"Sorry Maxie" Seth apologiesed

"The past four hours" Ben answered Seths question

"Max i'm going to do a scan on your stomach, i promise it won't hurt Okay?" he made sure Max knew what he was doing the whole time.

"Yeah" she replied Seth placed a small scanner over Maxs stomach which sent an x-ray interactive picture on the computer screen.

"What is it Seth?" Zack looked at the shocked expression on his face.

"Your pregnant" he looked at Max then Jondy.

"Jondy's pregnant" Max smiled weakly at her big sister

"No you are Maxie" Jondy told her

"How could that happen?" Max asked in shock Ben went to open his mouth but Max cut him off. "No i know how that could happen but i i can't be"

"Seth are you sure? Max doesn't even look pregnant" Ben asked

"I assure you she is" Seth replied

"Congrads bro" Jondy and Zack said in unison

"Thanks" Ben smiled as he massaged Max hands which was in his.

"Maxie your going to have a baby" Jondy leaned over and hugged her sister lightly

"I don't care just make the pain stop" Max cried

"Maxie i need you to start pushing" Seth instructed

"I can't i'm not pregnant" she refues then screamed again

"Max those sudden rushes of pain your feeling are contractions" Seth told her.

"Max you are we just never saw the signs" Zack said

"No" she cried then screamed again, she let go of Ben and Jondys hands to clutch her stomach.

"Max you really have to push now" Seth instructed

"Maxie don't you want this baby" Ben whispered into her ear as he storked her hair. Max shok her head tiredly, Ben had a hurt look on his face. Jondy pulled him to the side and hugged him.

"Ben she's exhauseted she just wants to rest and she didn't mean it" she reassure her brother.

"I hope your right" he muttered

"Babys nearly here" Zack announce looking over his should at Jondy and Ben.

"I can see a head" Seth smiled

"Ben Max could use your support" Jondy looked up at him.

"Maxie ineed you to push just once more" Ben whispered sweet things into her ear. Max screamed as she pushed for the last time. Suddenly cries filled the air.

"You've got a healthy son" Zack smiled holding the child in his arms.

"Max we got..Max" Ben turned to face an exhausted asleep Max

"She'll be okay bro, she just need lots of rest" Seth told him.

Seth wrapped the baby into a warm blue blanket and handed him to Ben. "We'll leave you three alone" he said

Jondy and Zack walked out of the room then Zack stopped and looked over at Ben "Bro if you need anything i'm three doors down" Zack said and Ben nodded.

Hate it? Love it? Not really sure? Please let me know it would be greatly appreciated. Kelly xxx.


	3. Our baby

Ben took the smal baby in his arms over to a seperate bed, next to it a small moses basket sitting on the table. Ben placed his son inside who fell fast asleep. Then walked over to Max in a new clean bed where Zack had put her and placed the basket next to her on the large square table.He pulled up a chair and fell asleep next to Max and their baby.

Ben woke up the next morning hearing Max cry softly. He opened his eyes to see Max watching their asleep son. He stood up and sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Max into a hug.

"I'm sorry" she cried into his shoulder

"You have nothing to be sorry for Maxie" Ben told her

"Yes, i do, i seen the look on your face..i hurt you so much" Max said pulling away to look into Bens eyes.

"It's okay. Do you love him?" He asked

"I don't know" she answered looking over at the small baby

"Maxie he's you son, our son. He needs us" Ben told her softly

"I can't believe what i've done" she wiped away her tears

"Yeah, we've broughta beautiful baby boy into the world" Ben smioled thing she was happy with their son.

"Exactly we've brought an innocent, defencless child into this broken world. Where humans or familiars or even Manticore could take him away from us to get back at us transgenics and i don't want him to get hurt" Max confessed

Ben smiled as Max had basically said she wated to protect their son but she still didn't say she loved him, cared for him or wated to hold him.Suddenly cries filled the room.

"Is he okay?" Max asked as soon as she hear him cry

"Yeah, he's just hungry" Ben smiled to see Max worried about their son.

"How do you know?" She asked

"He has different cries for different things" Ben answered as he picked up the baby

"Oh" Max was speechless. Ben heated up a bottle of milk

"Don't worry Max you'll pick up on them. Do you want to feed him?" he asked

"Erm..no" she hesitated. 'Come on Maxie nearly there' Ben thought

"Oh watch his head" Max said as Ben shuffled the baby in his arms

"I think i know why you were scared before i took you to Med bay...it was because your instincts kicked in and you felt the baby wasn't it?" Ben said

"Yes and i was afaraid Manticore would find him" Max confessed

"I won't let that happen" Ben reassured her

"Neither will i" Max replied with a small smile.

Ben fed the baby a bottle, Max eyes constantly on them both. Ben looked up a few times to see Max smiling at him, he returned the smile. Ben leaned down and placed the empty bottle on the floor and looked up and his blue eyes met with brown ones.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ben asked

"No" Max answered after thinking about it

"Yes, you do i can see you thinkg about it Maxie" Ben smiled and stood up

"Here" he held the baby out to his mum.

"No i..i don't want to hurt him" Max held back her hands

"Youwon't" Max hesitated then held out her arms and Ben placed the baby in her arms

"See he likes you" he smiles and sat next to Max with an arm around her waist.

"Hey baby i'm your mummy" Max smiled down at her son who looked up at her.

"I do Ben..I love him, both of you" Max looked up at him

"I knew you did from the start" Ben smiled and gently brushed his lips against Maxs.

"Have you named him yet?" she asked

" No how about.." Ben stopped to thinkg

"Jack" they said in unison and smiled at each other.

"Baby Jack is that your name?" Max said to Jack who smiled and squeezed Bens finger.

"I think he likes it" Ben said

"He looks just like you Ben. Blue eyes and dark blonde hair" Max replied

"Yeah but he has you facial features. Your big beautiful eyes and shape of your face" Ben asnwered

"I can't believe how much i love him" Max smiled down at her baby in her arms.

"Same here. We're a nice happy family, always" Ben agreed

"Always" Max repeated

Hate it? Love it? Not really sure? Please let me know it would be greatly appreciated. Kelly xxx.


End file.
